


Make A Wish, It Might Come True.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, established relationship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the homesickness prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Far away from home on his birthday it all feels like a little to much for Adam, but birthdays are full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish, It Might Come True.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> Some fluff and minimal angst.

Adam pov  
　  
There was nothing like waking up in a warm king sized bed, with a small cute guy under your arm. Adam stretched feeling his muscles protest from how much use he had put them through the night before. A day of interviews, a show and then a couple of rounds of sex, including two separate sessions of shower sex. The first, when he'd been washing off the sweat and glitter from the show and the second after the first round of sex in the big comfortable bed had left them both a little messy. A small warm body rolled and snuggled closer to him as he stretched. Just his type, small, hot, mouthy and great on bass. Coming on to Tommy in Amsterdam had been one of his better ideas, that had been in his first tour, now he is proudly on his second and loving any time he gets to spend with the blonde.  
　  
He's feeling a little like he's stretched too thin though, it helps that Tommy is probably the least demanding, most laid back boyfriend he has ever had. Tommy doesn't make demands on his time or get pissy if he has to work a lot. He does his own thing and then when Adam has time, Tommy always makes time for him. He's more than a little aware that he got really fucking lucky there, something he is reminded of it often, like when Tommy drops to his knees in their post show shower to help Adam work out the stress. Still half way through his second tour, his birthday coming up and he's feeling lost and all kinds of homesick. He calls his parents all the time, whenever he does have time and he tweets Neil, wishing his little brother could have come on this tour as well.  
　  
He feels like a spoiled brat, his career is going extremely well, the tour is taking him to amazing places with amazing fans. Every single he has released from his second album seems to be doing great. He's getting to do this all with his Glamily, close friends who he loves. Not to mention he has a beyond awesome boyfriend who understands the pressure he is under. He shouldn't be laying in bed feeling sorry for himself just because he hasn't seen his family in a little while. The band and the dancers are going through the same things, not seeing relatives, some not seeing partners and children on top of that. He's being a baby, but he can't help it, he misses them, he doesn't want to get out of bed and he sure as shit doesn't want to go out tonight to whatever club the Glamily has picked to celebrate his birthday in.   
　  
"Why are you awake?" Tommy mumbles into his chest, he is so fucking cute when he's all sleepy and grouchy.  
　  
"Just thinking, sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep, baby." Adam runs his fingers through silky blonde hair, knowing having his hair played with helps Tommy drift off to sleep.  
　  
"I was meant to be up first, wake you up properly, birthday blowjob." Tommy yawns, even half asleep he doesn't forget stuff like that. Tommy is the weirdest mix of coherent and out of it in the mornings.  
　  
"Well, we can both go back to sleep and you can do it later." Adam suggests.  
　  
"No." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"No blowjob?" Adam frowns, it had just been offered and Tommy generally doesn't tease that way.  
　  
"No sleep yet, you sound sad, what's up?" Tommy is way to perceptive for a guy who's eyes are still shut.   
　  
"Nothing." Adam mumbles, because really he's living his dream life here, it seems so stupid to be unhappy.  
　  
"Don't lie to me, Adam. I can tell, your shit at lying to me." Tommy moves a little so that they're eye to eye and he's pouting, which just does things to Adam.  
　  
"I'm a little homesick, I miss everyone." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Aw baby, I'm sorry." Tommy leans up a little further and presses a soft kiss to his lips.   
　  
"Its not your fault and I'm happy, I am. I'm just moody and old." Adam groans.  
　  
"Your not old, and want me to cheer you up?" Tommy asks  
　  
"Birthday blowjob?" Adam asks, still feeling upset, still missing everyone so much, it made an ache build in his chest, but he was willing to try and lose himself in Tommy for a while. His boyfriend knew exactly what to do to steal his mind from him.  
　  
Tommy kisses him, slow and dirty, tongue and teeth. His lips are soft, slick, those pouty lips feel fucking amazing on any part of his body. Adam really loves kissing Tommy Joe and he's moaning by the time Tommy nips at his bottom lip before trailing kisses down to his neck. Adam loves how Tommy never rushes stuff like this, they both know where this is heading, but Tommy likes to draw it out, get him worked up before anything considered truly sexual has even happened. He makes kissing an art form, sucking and nipping the skin of his neck until it is hot and probably marked the hell up, he kind of likes Tommy's possessive need to mark him. Adam is all the way hard by the time Tommy reaches his nipples, he has never been with someone who makes him react like this. He has a hand fisted in Tommy's hair by the time the blonde reaches his stomach, tongue flicking teasingly.  
　  
"Come on, please." Adam moans. Tommy has an amazing talent, his mouth on any part of Adam's skin for any amount of time seems to lead to begging.   
　  
"Please what?" Tommy asks, before going back to sucking a hickey into his hipbone. Tommy has turned out to have quiet the oral fixation, it's both a blessing and a curse; Adam wouldn't change it for the world.   
　  
"Please, suck my dick?" Adam can never quite get over just how verbal Tommy is in bed. Back before they were together and Adam had pictured being with the blonde, he had always assumed Tommy would be more vanilla, timid in bed, unsure. Tommy might have been nervous the first time they done something's, but he was also loud, demanding and adventurous. Reality really did beat out fantasy when it came to their sex life.   
　  
Tommy smirked at him, his tongue coming out to give a teasing kitten like lick to his dick.  
　  
"Not the time to act like a kitty, Tommy, really." Adam whines. He is a man, not a child, he shouldn't whine, but when it comes to Tommy teasing him like this, he really can't help it.  
　  
Tommy chuckles at him and Adam is about to glare at him, but then a warm, wet mouth is sinking down over his cock and all is forgiven. Adam dares any man to try and hold on to a grudge whilst on the receiving end of head as good as this. For a guy who was mainly straight before they got together, Tommy is fantastic in bed. Adam suspects a mixture of natural talent, enthusiasm and all the practice he has gotten, for being responsible for how good he is. So good that Adam is a babbling wreck in seconds, moaning, trying not to thrust. All he can concentrate on is how good it all feels, wet tongue moving skillfully, hot mouth, hard sucking pulls that have his knees shacking, silky hair under his hand. It feels like perfection and sin all at once. For Tommy, Adam would happily commit every sin there was, if it meant he got to feel like this.   
　  
Adam feels himself beginning to lose it way to fast, but every time he tries to do something to lessen the pleasure, Tommy stops him. Pushing and pushing until Adam topples over the edge, orgasm slamming into him, making his stomach clench and his toes actually curl, like he's the heroin in some sort of bodice ripper, romance novel. When he blinks his eyes open, apart from he's not quiet sure when he closed them, he finds Tommy curled up on his chest. Adam tips the blonde's head up a little so that he can bend his own head and kiss him. The taste of himself still strong in Tommy's mouth shouldn't be as hot to him as it is, but Adam loves it, had almost choked when Tommy swallowed his cum the first time. It's something partners had done to him before, but its different with Tommy. The first time would have been difficult, not something the other man was used to doing, but Tommy did it anyway. Adam knows plenty of people do it because they know its sexy, but he knows that's not the reason why with Tommy. It isn't and never was some seduction, trying to be the hot thing learned from porn, Adam knows Tommy better than to think that. Tommy swallows for two reasons, he likes the taste and he trusts Adam. He'd been blown away when Tommy had talked about trusting him to be clean and faithful, it had hit Adam almost harder than the plain dirty, hot, sexiness of Tommy liking the taste of his cum.  
　  
"Umm, baby, your still hard." Adam noticed as the haze from his orgasm cleared a little, he reached down to touch, but Tommy pulled away.  
　  
"It'll keep, that was just for you. We need to shower and get to work." Tommy told him, dropping a chaste peck to his lips before moving off the bed. Adam rubbed his lips, he had the best boyfriend ever.  
　  
They took separate showers, both knowing from experience that sharing would lead to them taking longer to get ready, instead of cutting down on time. Any couple that thought a shared shower would take them less time to get ready had to be doing something wrong in Adam's opinion, because shower sex? That never got old. Adam stepped out of the shower to see Tommy had been doodling on the mirror. He'd drawn a big heart in the steam and put there initials in it, which was stupid and sappy and so the sort of thing that made him grin like an idiot. He was damn lucky to have Tommy and it took a little of the sting out of the homesickness he was feeling.  
　  
They walk down to breakfast together and Adam ends up surrounded by the Glamily, they all have presents and cards and Adam feels like a complete an utter asshole for not feeling perfectly happy. Tommy sits next to him, holding his hand under the table, not because they are a secret from the Glamily, but because they have been band by them from too much PDA. Adam will admit that maybe, in the first week of their relationship, that the public displays of affection went a little too far. It wasn't like they had sex at the breakfast table, on it or under it, but they hadn't stopped touching or kissing. It's still a week he remembers fondly, months later. Even though he can't quite forget, no matter how hard he tries, the horrified look on Monte's face when he walked into a dressing room without knocking and walked right in on Adam rimming Tommy on a sofa(It had been after a show, the blonde had teased him a little too much and Adam had needed to take him urgently, but had wanted Tommy well prepped and not in pain) Monte had stared, snapped out of it, covered his face and fled. He'd explained later that it had been like walking in on your children having sex. The memory that had been making him smile twists a little at that point. It makes him think of family, which has him sighing. God, he loves the people at this table, but he wants to go home.  
　  
Lane apologizes when she has to drag him off to an interview, but Adam doesn't complain, he doesn't want any of his friends to notice he isn't the excited birthday boy he should be. He puts on a mask for the interview, all smiles. He doesn't want the fact that he's homesick to end up in an interview. He would never want anyone to think he doesn't love touring, isn't grateful for the opportunity and his fans. He just misses people, he thinks his fans would get that, but there is always someone ready to spread hate just because they can. If he said he missed home, he is sure the trolls would be out telling him he should go home, leave touring and never come back to it. Thinking of the stupid hatred everyone seems to face doesn't brighten his mood, so he tries not to think of that either.   
　  
He's back at the hotel by lunch time and is surprised to find Tommy waiting for him out front of the hotel. The little blonde doesn't let him go sulk in his room, instead dragging him to have lunch with the band and dancers in the hotels restaurant. When Tommy produces a muffin, iced bright blue and covered in what appears to be glitter and pops a candle in it, Adam can't help cracking a smile. He slips an arm around Tommy's waist before he can light it, hugging the smaller man close.  
　  
"Is that glitter?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Its edible." Tommy nods.  
　  
"Your beyond awesome." Adam presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, Monte's sitting opposite them, he's traumatized the man enough for one tour.  
　  
"I have my moments." Tommy smirks and Adam would bet good money he's thinking of something wonderfully perverse.   
　  
"Aw, they're so cute." Sasha says brightly.  
　  
"Light the candle." Cam orders.  
　  
Tommy does, Adam has no idea where the lighter came from, seen as Tommy doesn't smoke. It seems he's been busy when it came to planning his birthday. Glittery muffins, candles, lighters, they weren't the sort of thing Tommy carried around all the time and the effort his boyfriend has gone to, touches him deeply. He had been stupid to think a birthday blowjob (as awesome as it was) was all Tommy would surprise him with.   
　  
"Make a wish," Tommy tells him softly.  
　  
"I don't know what to wish for." Adam admits, he has so much already, he's on tour and he's on tour with all these amazing people, he has an amazing boyfriend, it feels selfish to ask for more.  
　  
"Yes you do." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"Fine, but your not supposed to know what I'm wishing for, it won't come true." Adam jokes.   
　  
"Blowjob?" Isaac asks.  
　  
"Nah, he got that already." Tommy shrugs, making a few people at the table choke and then he pokes Adam. The message is clear, hurry up, make your wish.  
　  
"Okay." Adam blows out the candle, wishing his family could be with him on his birthday, maybe in the audience for the concert or something.   
　  
"I did it." Adam tells Tommy, knowing his tone shows how silly he found wishing that.  
　  
"You never know." Tommy says casually leaning into kiss him.  
　  
"Wishes or not, this was so sweet of you, baby. I'm thankful, I am. It's great." Adam assures, he might not believe in birthday wishes working, but that doesn't make the gesture any less romantic or sweet. He kisses Tommy again whilst everyone starts singing happy birthday to him. There are more voices than there should be from the people sitting at the table and Adam blushes at the idea of the strangers in the restaurant joining in.  
　  
"Ugh, we did not come all this way to watch him suck face with Tommy did we? I can see that on Youtube at home."  
　  
"Neil, shhh it's sweet."  
　  
"You watch your bother kissing men on Youtube?"   
　  
Adam breaks the kiss abruptly, turning his head to see his Mom, Dad and Neil all stood by the table.  
　  
"Happy birthday, son." His Dad grins.  
　  
"Happy birthday, baby." His Mom smiles looking almost tearful.   
　  
"Happy birthday, ass face." Neil smirks, but he's here which sort of over rides any insults.  
　  
"How?" Adam finally manages.  
　  
"Don't ask us." she looks straight at Tommy, who is still plastered to his side, making it clear who has the answers.   
　  
"Tommy?" Adam asks taking his eyes off his family for a second, to look at his boyfriend, his lover, the man responsible for the grin threatening to crack open his face.   
　  
"Birthday wishes are the shit." Tommy throws out.  
　  
"You really did this? Got them here for my birthday?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Well yeah, you were already missing them, getting homesick. I knew it would be worse on your birthday. So I made some calls, asked Lane to change a few things. I wanted you to be happy, on your birthday. You didn't really think a muffin and.....um breakfast in bed was all you were getting did you?" Tommy asks blushing and glancing at his family.   
　  
Adam doesn't answer with words, he doesn't really have words for this right now. He kisses Tommy, a little hard and fast on his lips, before jumping up to hug his family, his Mom and dad and then Neil, who complains about it, but doesn't try to pull away even a little, hugs back like he's trying to be subtle about it. Adam gets it though, his little brother has missed him to.  
　  
They all crowd into the booth, they're squished together, but nobody seems to tell. Adam almost cries when his Mom tells him they'll be there till the day after tomorrow, he'll get to see plenty of them, even with having a show to perform, a show they'll be at. Adam has a feeling his energy will be through the roof at the show now. Its his birthday and his family will be there watching, it's going to be a battle to keep his antics with Tommy PG though, especially after the blonde has done all this for him.  
　  
"Thank you so much, no one has ever done something this romantic for me before. I love you." Adam tells Tommy, once he finally gets past the shock of seeing his family here, when he hadn't even thought they were in the country. He freezes though when he realizes exactly what he has said "I love you." Its true, he means it, which isn't the problem, it's just not something he has ever said to Tommy, not like this, they joked about as friends with the words, he'd thrown them out on stage, but not since they started dating.  
　  
"I ah didn't mean that, well I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it now, in front of people and put you on the spot." Adam blurted out before Tommy could even open his mouth.  
　  
"Adam, do you really think I'd do this for just anyone? I hate organizing and surprise, I'm shit at keeping secrets from you, but I did, because I want you to be happy, because I love you." Tommy said softly, but his tone was firm, he didn't even blush when he looked away from Adam to see that everyone at the table had stopped talking and was watching them.  
　  
Parents or no parents at the table Adam didn't think anyone could blame Adam for dragging Tommy close and kissing him deeply then. As if having his family here with him wasn't enough of a gift, Tommy had given him this as well, given him his love. He couldn't remember a better birthday.   
　  
"Get a room or don't, gross." Neil complained.  
　  
"Your not five, Neil." His Dad scolded.   
　  
"Try touring with them, you see worse." Monte chuckles.  
　  
"Shut up Neil, you watch us kissing on Youtube, pervert." Adam laughs, hardly even breaking the kiss to talk, before dipping back in.  
　  
"I do not! I just meant I could." Neil groans.  
　  
They break the kiss, but stayed cuddled together for the whole meal. Adam doesn't think he'll ever forget this birthday. He's with his Glamily and his family, they fill him in on the friends he hasn't seen in person in a while. Remind him that even though there all busy, he can call people, hear their voice until there is time to visit. Sitting with everyone, with the warm, solid press of Tommy's body along his side, Adam thinks he'll still feel a lot better once they have to leave. He'll get to have seen his family, he'll see them again soon and until he does, he has his Glamily and a man he loves, who loves him. A man couldn't wish for more.  
　  
The End.


End file.
